


My Three Kinky Girlfriends

by 1two3five



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Corruption, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hyper Scat, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Scat, Scat in Underwear, Soiling, Unrealistic Sex, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1two3five/pseuds/1two3five
Summary: Zephyra (call them Zef) is in a pretty typical situation for a millennial. Part-time job with no real opportunities in sight, stuck mooching off their buddy for the last couple years, with no luck finding a cheap place to live. After a run of surprisingly good fortune, they find themself in a trio of strings-free relationships with gorgeous hung women. Of course that good luck was never going to come without a catch: pretty soon after, all 3 of them decide they want to... escalate things. Zef can't say no to any of them, and it leads to a rather odd predicament.Please mind the tags.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	My Three Kinky Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> !!!LAST WARNING FOR PEOPLE NOT INTO SCAT STUFF!!!
> 
> For those of you pressing on, this is an extremely self-indulgent, specific story, inspired by the excellent work of SexTheHex, who pretty much got me into scat stuff (I actually sent a similar concept as a prompt to their CuriousCat but was so worked up about the idea I had to make it myself). I mostly share their preferences on things, which is to say I'm not terribly into the filth and stench aspects of it. As such if you're into the REALLY dirty stuff, you won't find it here. I do enjoy some absurdity, however, so get ready for some cartoonishly large quantities and physics-defying scenarios near the end.
> 
> Basically, I just got frustrated that my incredibly niche tastes in an already incredibly niche fetish were only being catered to by like one or two creators so I wrote this up in a horny daze one morning. I hope someone else out there enjoys it! PS: Apologies to any non-binary folks if I got stuff wrong, I didn't put a ton of focus on the protagonist's gender since it wasn't really important; the "futa on male" tag was basically just there for the sake of people searching for girldick on non-vagina-haver action, which is a pain I know all too well.

I fucked up. It's not that I underestimated them, it's more that I thought I could pull it off. I thought I was soooo slick. I'd say “next time, I'll think twice about three-timing a trio of beautiful, intelligent women,” but I'll be honest, there's not going to be a next time. Not because I learned my lesson or whatever, but because I couldn't leave them even if I wanted to. Besides, moving in together is a pretty big commitment, even moreso when you're wearing the communal toilet around your waist.

Let me rewind a bit. My name's Zef. Short for Zephyra. Before you ask, I did choose it myself. Mom wasn't thrilled. I think she kind of took it as an insult that I didn't like her original idea. Dad was more upset about the new hair than anything, though I did hear him grumbling about how “gender ain't a liquid,” and asking “the hell's a 'cishet'?” a few times when he was looking up terms on his phone in a... begrudging attempt to educate himself. They got over it eventually.

I'd graduated from a small local college about a year ago, and had a part time remote gig. About halfway through college I moved in with my best friend Casey. He was cool with letting me set up shop in the spare bedroom he'd been using for storage for awhile, and rather than half the rent I paid about 20% of it and did the dishes and laundry and stuff like that, since I was home all day anyway. While we weren't the type of friends to hate each other after a few months of living together, I really wanted to get my own place sooner rather than later. My job paid decently but being part time meant my funds were limited, so I'd been looking for somewhere cheap, but hadn't found anywhere yet.

Casey and I liked to hang out at a local all-inclusive bar every other Friday. A less open minded person would probably refer to it simply as a “gay bar,” but there were plenty of all kinds. It wasn't the most popular place in the city since the entrance was kind of tucked away in an alley, but it got pretty lively on the weekends. Casey was friends with the bartender, so he got us cheap liquor. Neither of us were usually on the prowl for hookups but I guess Casey was feeling particularly charming tonight, because he'd been chatting up anybody with a pulse and no visible date for the past hour while I watched him crash and burn over and over, nursing whatever cocktail the bartender had made for me; he wasn't picky about people and I wasn't picky about booze, so I just told her to surprise me.

The real surprise came when one of the people who'd just rejected Casey looked directly at me as he shrugged and moved on. She was quite the looker, and as she got up from her seat and walked over to me I noticed she was pretty tall as well. Short, dark hair with a bit of a punk rock or goth look. A few extra piercings but nothing that'd get you fired from most jobs these days. The extremely obvious foot long bulge going down her pants leg might, though.

“Hey,” she said as she approached, with a casual gesture of the hand.

“Yo.”

“That your friend over there striking out with everybody in the building?” she asked with a grin, pointing over her shoulder at Casey, chatting up a handsome but tired-looking guy who seemed like he had just left the office.

“Yeah. He's pretty open to whoever,” I responded.

“His pickup lines are fucking _terrible_ ,” she said, stifling a laugh.

“He's convinced they work because his first girlfriend thought they were so bad it was cute and went along with it.”

“Well a broken clock's right twice a day after all. I'm sure he'll find someone they work on again.” She turned back to me and extended her hand. “I'm Mel, by the way.”  
“Zef.” I shook her hand and gestured for her to sit down next to me.

“That with a Z or an X? Or like, a silent C at the front?” she asked. I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

“Z-E-F. What about you, should I assume it's something like M-H-E-L-L-E? Or maybe there's an apostrophe after the M.” She snorted into her drink at that. I handed her a napkin to clean up the mess a bit as she continued laughing.

“No, same as you, just M-E-L.” She set what was left of her drink down on the bar. “So you wanna come back to my place?”

“Right to it, huh?”

“Hey, what can I say, you're a real fuckin' cutie,” she said as she tapped my forehead, making me blush a bit. I got up to let Casey know I was leaving, him already having moved on to someone else in the maybe 3 minutes since I started talking to Mel. When I told him I'd be back home tomorrow, he glanced over at Mel and gave me a thumbs-up.

“Nice, dude. Let me know what I missed out on,” he said, never one to get terribly jealous over this sort of thing. I made my way over to the exit where Mel was waiting after paying for my drinks and we headed outside.

“Do you live nearby?” I asked

“Next block over.”

“Wow really? How come I've never seen you at the bar before? I'm here pretty regularly,” I asked.

“I'm not much of a social drinker. When I come over here it's usually a weekday when it's pretty much dead.” She pulled out her key as we were already nearing her place. “Also I only moved to this city about 6 months ago.”

“I see. What made you come out tonight then?” We got to the door of a 6 story apartment building and she unlocked the front door and made our way inside. The building was pretty old but I could tell that the tenants were a lot of people who cared about keeping things looking nice.

“Nothing special, to be honest. Kind of just wanted a hookup. Fifth floor,” she added as we made our way up the stairs. “So you top or bottom?”  
“Either's fine with me,” I responded. “You?”  
“I am going to absolutely ravage your butt,” she said flatly as we reached the third floor.

“So a slight preference for topping, I take it,” I joked. She got a light chuckle out of that. Moments later we were at her apartment. She unlocked the door and invited me inside. It was pretty sparse, a small studio with a messy bed in the center, a guitar laid against the wall, and a TV with a bunch of video game stuff strewn around it, and not much else that wasn't still in the stack of boxes in the corner. The kitchen had a few dirty dishes.

“I wasn't planning on being here long term if you couldn't tell,” she said, gesturing to the boxes as she started undressing. I followed suit, tossing my clothes in a pile at the foot of the bed. She had gotten a bottle of lube from somewhere while I was disrobing and tossed it on the bed before pulling her pants down to her ankles and shimmying out. She had apparently gone commando, and I saw her beautiful ass without any underwear to obscure the view. She quickly turned around though and I saw what I had noticed earlier at the bar, in its full glory.

Her cock, not restrained by her pants any longer, stood straight ahead, pointing right at me, as if it was marking its next target. I had to suppress the urge to let my jaw drop, though I'd need to do so eventually. Below it hung a pair of succulent orbs, slightly sweaty after being trapped all evening. After getting an eyeful of her gorgeous package I traced my eyes up the rest of her body, making note of the belly button piercing. Further up were her C cups with cute pink nipples, standing even stiffer than her womanhood down below. Finally her face, absolutely gorgeous, eyes seething with lust as she watched me drink her in, trying to keep herself from jumping me right away.

“You ready?” she asked. She crawled onto the bed and I followed suit. “Let's skip the foreplay. Sit on it.” After quickly lubing us both up I parked my asshole on the tip of her rod, gently lowering myself as she laid still, breathing heavier and heavier as the anticipation and pressure built. This wasn't my first time, but it was the biggest I'd ever had, so I had to take it slow. Over the course of about 4 or 5 minutes, slowly working my way down and back up, I hit her pelvis as her cock hilted itself inside me.

“Oh f-fuck. You feel so god-d-damn good, holy.... shit,” she said, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a kiss. I didn't move for a few minutes, letting my insides adjust to her size as we sloppily made out. I silently broke the kiss and lifted myself back up into a seated position and began riding her. Moderate pace at first, but eventually I picked up speed, until she got impatient and flipped us over, with me on my back and her above. She then took the initiative, pumping in and out of my ass. It would be sore in the morning but holy fucking shit it was worth it. She went faster than I was capable of when riding, but never so fast that it hurt me, beyond the unavoidable pain you just kind of have to deal with when taking the biggest dick of your life.

“F-...f-fuck.... a-aaaahhhh... hhhaaa.....” she muttered, reduced to single syllable words and guttural noises. Her thrusting slowed a bit as she made longer, more gentle motions, before the sound of her balls slapping my ass once again became the loudest thing in the room as she resumed an increased, but more unsteady pace. She wasn't going to last much longer.

“C-c-can I..... ins-s-side?” Mel stammered. I nodded, eyes closed. She clearly found that hot, as she once again locked lips with me and increased her pace even more, before finally blowing her load, painting my colon white as the tip of her cock jammed my prostate and caused me to do the same. Our bellies were both sticky, but I ran out way before she did, continuing to let loose inside me for about a minute straight. I could feel my intestines start to stretch a bit from the pressure of her cum flooding it.

We continued swapping spit for about 10 minutes after that as her dick deflated inside me, though there wasn't much room gained since she was a show-er rather than a grower. We needed to breathe at some point so our faces uncoupled as we rested in post-coital bliss. I was worried one of us might fall asleep like this but after Mel caught her breath she finally moved to pull out of my well used hole, unsticking our tummies from each other in the process.

“.... whew. Holy fuck, Zef. That was insane,” she said, sounding genuinely impressed at how nice my butthole felt.

“Same to you,” I said, still catching my breath a bit. “Sorry if it seemed like I wasn't enjoying myself, I had to learn to get off in silence since my parents' house had pretty thin walls.”

“I'm gonna be honest, you felt so good I barely even noticed. I usually do a lot more dirty talk myself, but I kind of got lost in the pleasure,” she said. She plopped down next to me on the other side of the bed, staring at the ceiling. “So you wanna keep going once I get hard again?”  
I took a moment to consider, glancing at the the time on her stove's clock; it was already 2 AM, but it was a Friday night, so.... “Fuck yeah.” She turned toward me and gave me a peck on the cheek, smiling.

~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks had gone by, Mel and I exchanged numbers and hung out a few times. Sometimes just to chill and play games or watch something, other times to fuck our brains out, though one usually led to the other. Neither of us were actively looking for a serious relationship so we agreed to keep it casual, with the option to “upgrade” later if we were both into it. As such, I didn't feel bad when I met up with a former classmate from college after she had spotted me at the grocery store and suggested we catch up. Her name was Izumi, and I had been partnered up with her on a few projects back in the day. We got along pretty well but never pursued a friendship outside of class for whatever reason.

She was half-Japanese on her dad's side, a few inches shorter than me, and a pretty big tomboy. She kept her long hair in a ponytail and mostly wore basketball shorts and sleeveless hoodies over band t-shirts. When we met up again at the park where she often played various sports with her group of friends, we hit it off pretty well and decided to keep in touch.

Of course little did I know that about a week later she'd invite me to a movie that had been out for a month and halfway through she would ask me to suck her 8 inch dick in the back of the nearly empty theater. I obliged, of course, but still, I wasn't expecting it.

After about 30 minutes of working her rock hard shaft, my noisy slurping mostly concealed by the sounds of the movie, she finally blew her load down my throat and I got back in my seat, having missed most of the second act with no idea what was happening going into the third, but I didn't mind. Izumi reached over with her finger and dabbed at the corner of my mouth, wiping off a bit of her cum, before sticking her finger in my mouth for me to suck it off as she gave me an impish grin.

~~~~~~~~~

When I met the third of my future girlfriends, I have to admit, I went looking for trouble on this one. It had been about 4 months since I started hanging out and hooking up with both Mel and Izumi semi regularly. I had been spending more and more time at their houses rather than at Casey's, and while he was cool with it at first he'd started getting annoyed that I was rarely there to hold up my end of the deal with the chores, while also not finding a place to stay, essentially keeping all my shit in his apartment and sleeping there two or three times a week. I apologized and told him I'd double down on my search for a place of my own.

“Dude, why don't you just move in with one of those girls you're always hanging out with? You might as well be dating one of them at this point,” Casey suggested, standing behind my chair as I scrolled through apartment listings in and around the city.

“I don't know. Both of them said they wanted to keep it casual, I don't think moving in together is very casual.”

“Then what about looking for a roommate?”  
It had honestly never occurred to me to try a roommate. I'd been at Casey's so long I forgot that that was more or less what _I_ was, rather than a friend couch surfing for an extended period. I loaded up personals and spent the next couple of hours scanning through them, trying to find one that didn't sound like a murderer or a scammer. The website that seemed like it had the most ways of filtering those people out had a lot of search options, including a fairly inclusive dropdown menu for gender preference. I didn't even know what a “demiboy” _was_ , but this site had you covered.

I was probably thinking with my dick on this one, or my prostate, but after narrowing the search parameters a bit I found a couple of roommates with the “qualities” I'd grown to appreciate. Was I turning into a chaser? Surely not, this was a website for finding roommates, not a fucking hookup app. When I submitted my credentials to the remaining 4 results, 2 of them got back to me a couple hours later. One was a polite rejection, the other a much, much less polite rejection. I sighed and went to bed after messing around online for an hour after that.

The next morning I woke up and checked my phone to see a message from one of the two remaining potential roommates. Her profile on the website showed a photo of her, a gorgeous Latina woman with incredible curves. Apparently she liked what she saw of me because she had approved my application and sent a message asking when she wanted to meet. We arranged a time a few hours later and met at an outdoor mall downtown.

“Hey, you must be Zephyra,” she said with a wide smile as she stood up from the bench she had been sitting at and outstretched her hand. I quickly looked up and down and soaked in her impressive figure. About the same height as me with long, light brown hair and smooth caramel skin and curves for days. She was dressed smartly but not overly formal, with a nice pair of black pants and a simple shirt and jacket. She was hiding her most noteworthy asset a lot better than Mel tended to, at least at a glance. “I'm Sylvia.”

“Nice to meet you. You can just call me Zef if you like,” I said, shaking her hand.

“Alright then Zef. Gosh, you're a lot cuter than your profile photo made you look,” she said, giving me a much less subtle up-and-down than I gave her. “And I thought the photo was cute to start.”

I gave what I hoped was a non-awkward chuckle as I started to feel her eyes boring a hole into my clothes. Eventually she snapped out of it and we began talking about roommate interview stuff, which was mostly pretty standard, boring stuff. After about an hour we decided to get lunch at the food court in the mall. As we finished up and went to throw our trash away, she pulled me aside, out of earshot of the other people eating.

“Hey so, when you were reading my request for a roommate, did you get what I meant at the end about the uh... negotiable price, based on extra qualifications?” she asked in a hushed voice.

“I'm assuming you mean.... doing it?”

She nodded, with a slightly embarrassed smile.

“Yeah I kinda figured.”

“Just so you know, I'm-” she started.

“A top?”

Again, she simply nodded, her smile shifting from embarrassed to sly.

“Not a problem.” We exited the mall together, getting in her car as she drove me to her place to check it out in person. It was a bit more out in the suburbs than Mel, Casey, or Izumi's places. She lived in the left side of a small duplex, and when we entered I was a bit surprised at how roomy it felt despite the low square footage.

I won't bore you with the details of her showing me around her house. I know you want to get to the juicy stuff. Unfortunately all that really happened that day was a quick handjob before she drove me home. She did give me a nice kiss on the cheek, though.

~~~~~~~~~

It was about a month later that Mel, who I still hung out with on a fairly frequent basis, suggested to me (as she was dumping her third load of the night into my asshole) that we get more serious. I was too tired to respond, being drenched in sweat and jizz, so I just kind of laid there panting. She started raining down kisses on my face.

“Well?” _smooch_ “What do you think?” _smack_ “We've been doing this for like half a year already” _slurp_ “I've honestly gotten really attached to you, Zef.” _smek_ “I haven't fooled around with anybody else for 2 or 3 months. Your asshole is just too perfect.” _schlorp_. That last one wasn't a kiss, for the record.

“I, uh.... yeah.... sure...” I said in an exhausted half-conscious state. Though I was conscious enough to know I was making a mistake, seeing as how a week and a half ago I agreed to enter a serious relationship with Izumi, shortly after getting facefucked for an hour and letting out a raspy “sounds good.” They both responded similarly: popping boners and immediately putting them in my butt. I was having way too much fun.

Isn't it just my luck, then, that the next day Sylvia decided, of all days, to say “hey do you want to try dating for awhile?” while I was washing dishes after dinner. I sort of froze in place for a few seconds, my brain moving a mile a minute. Surely if I can manage to date two beautiful hung women, three would be doable as well? It's not like any of them were suspicious of the time I spent elsewhere, they all knew I had a remote job with flexible hours. And it's not as if I was falling behind on my work or anything. Hell, getting done with that boring bullshit so I could hang out with my girls motivated me to do it faster than I had before.

I could totally make this work.

~~~~~~~~~

Imagine my surprise when, a few weeks into dating Izumi, she asks if we can talk. I think, surely I didn't get found out? What could she possibly want to talk about? None of them had ever noticed any differences in how my ass felt despite it getting reamed by three women on the reg, she can't have noticed it this late in the game? I nervously joined her in her bedroom.

“So um.... I've been debating for awhile whether to tell you this... but I figure.... it's probably best to get it out of the way early on into a relationship,” she says, fidgeting with her hands, not looking at me. It seems like it's something that's been bothering her, and it doesn't sound like it has anything to do with Mel or Sylvia.

“What is it? I'm not going to bail on you over it, whatever it is,” I assure her. “Unless you have a body in your closet or something. Then I might leave,” I add, jokingly. She cracks a small smile but continues fidgeting for awhile before letting out a sigh.

“I.... have a fetish. A... gross one.”

“....Okay,” I respond in an even tone.

“It's.... I... have you ever heard of.... s.... scat?”  
“....... oh.”

“....... yeah....”

Neither of us say anything for a few seconds, but before the silence gets too uncomfortable I make sure to put my hand on her shoulder and let her know I'm not going to judge her for anything.

“Well, hey, that's.... cool with me,” I say, with not a lot of confidence. She seems to take it in a much different light than I intended, however.  
“REALLY!? You're willing to try it with me!?” she says like an excited puppy. I'm so taken off guard by this my brilliant response certainly doesn't help.

“Uh... y-yeah, I mean, I'm.... pretty open-minded, I'll uh... try.... anything, once....” I say, trailing off, not really meaning it but too caught up in her excitement to dash it now. My heart sinks at what I just inadvertently agreed to. Izumi can barely contain herself, pacing back and forth through her room muttering to herself.

“Ohmigosh ohmigosh when should we-? I mean we should take it slow- but I did say it was best to get it over with in case- no no no I can't think like that what if- oh man I think my stomach is in the mood already holy fuck! C-c-can we try it right now?”

I'm completely caught out of sorts here, fully unprepared for what was happening. I just sort of stare at her as she unintentionally gives me the puppy dog eyes and I relent with a weak “.... s-sure.”

“Okay. Okay. Umm. Let me uh. Let me undress. You can... stay like you are, I guess. If you want. Or you can jerk off maybe. That'd be pretty hot. If you want! Maybe you won't be into it! But you won't know unless you try, right?” she's speaking a mile a minute, ripping off articles of clothing and tossing them haphazardly across her bedroom. Eventually she gets down to her panties, which are barely containing her sizable cock and balls. Everything else is exposed to the air as she nervously roots around in her closet for something. She finds it and brings it over to the bed, and it looks like.... some kind of very thick blanket, made of a strange material that feels weird when I rub my hand across it.

“What... is this thing?” I ask.

“Some kind of blend of a bunch of synthetic fabrics. Real easy to wash, makes a nice protector for the bedsheets,” she says, trying to slow her self down now that she's actually preparing for the... event. She lays it out over the top of the bed, covering most of it and making a spot for herself right in front of me. She climbs onto the blanket, facing away from me, and releases a few deep breaths to calm herself. When she finally stops, she shifts slightly and pushes her ass out slightly closer in my direction. I can see her reaching down to the already existing bulge in her panties and pulling out her no doubt hardening cock, even though it's obscured from my view. She bears down and I can tell she's pushing. A few seconds pass with nothing happening, until....

With a thick, powerful crackling, the faintly visible image of Izumi's asshole underneath her panties opens wide.... and wider... and wider... and there it is. A huge brown snake coming out to greet me. It pushes its way into the world, quickly forming a bulge to rival the other one she has, before easily eclipsing it. The snake begins to coil, though in a much more chaotic shape than a real snake. Eventually the snake takes up so much of the space inside Izumi's panties that the pressure ceases to allow it to be a series of bunched up individual logs of shit and becomes a solid, tightly packed mass. It's still growing, by the way. Izumi has been unloading an enormous amount of shit into her panties for about 3 minutes now, while furiously masturbating and a lot of, frankly, unlady-like noises escape from her mouth. At minute 4, the prostate tickling and willing(?) observer being present seem to have finally paid off as she sprays her seed onto the blanket beneath her, trying to aim away from her nice pillows that she didn't think to cover up.

Izumi finishes shitting at about the five minute mark. She's panting and sweaty. I'm completely speechless. I can't believe what just happened. One of my three girlfriends, who I thought was a cute tomboy with an obsession with my throat, is actually a panty ruining degenerate whose real deepest desire was to soil herself in front of a lover with her unnaturally gifted bowels.

Oh if only that were the end of it.

~~~~~~~~~

As it would turn out, Mel and Sylvia enjoy taking massive dumps outside of toilets as well. Sylvia reveals this to me about 10 days after Izumi did, and celebrates my... lack of disgust at the revelation by laying on her back and having me bounce up and down on her dick while she packs her special extra stretchy lingerie behind me, just below the point of penetration. I can't see it, and surprisingly, I don't smell much at all. I can obviously tell it's shit, but when I ask about it afterward, Sylvia tells me that it's a “supplement” she orders from an online sex toy shop.

“Got popular about 7 years ago. Increased output with decreased smell. Perfect for dignified ladies like myself,” she says, somewhat jokingly as she's sitting with a cum covered dick and a pair of poop filled panties.

Mel took the longest to bring it up, about a month after Sylvia. By this point I'd gotten so used to the subject matter I think I gave her the impression that I was actually into it myself. She took the longest to open up about how she enjoys soiling herself with company, especially considering I'd been getting dicked down by her for longer than the other two, but when the floodgate opened, boy did it open. Our first time doing it she suggested some “messy facesitting.” I stared at her, blinking several times.

“Well, the only thing getting messy is the inside, trust me!” she assured me. Apparently all three of the girls shopped at the same store because I spotted the bottle of supplements Sylvia mentioned, as well as what was apparently the same brand or type of underwear. Whenever we hung out Mel typically either went commando or wore boxers, letting her cock dangle out the leg of one side, but it seemed she owned a few pairs of stretchy, very well sealing panties the other two had. It was a little funny seeing her enormous hog dangling out. I couldn't help but snicker.

“Shut up. The front of these things isn't as stretchy as the back. They don't have a model for girls like me yet,” she asserted as she directed me to lay down, facing up. I complied, anticipating an... interesting experience. Mel mounted my face, her panty-clad ass directly above me, huge balls stuffed awkwardly in the front as her rosebud was already beginning to stretch open. “God... I'm so glad you're into this too Zef... You have no idea how nervous I was to bring this up.”

I mumble a noncommittal “mmhmm” as Mel's shapely rear births a new shape into the world. The faint remaining smell of waste is more present than ever, obviously due to its proximity to my nose, but it really is remarkable how much of the odor is eliminated by those weird pills. My thoughts are immediately interrupted by my current longest running girlfriend's massive load sliding out of her butt and swelling closer and closer to my face. I reflexively recoil a bit, pushing the back of my head down into the mattress, before Mel gets impatient and just plops her shitting ass right on my face, with only a thin barrier of fabric separating the two.

Mel moans, clearly excited by the feeling, and I can feel the bed shaking as she, predictably, starts to masturbate. Shit continues cascading out of her rectum, filling the already overstuffed underwear more and more, as if she's hellbent on splitting them in order to get a refund or something. Either she had been saving up quite a bit in preparation for today or her being at least half a foot taller than my other two big dicked heavy shitting girlfriends meant her bag of goodies increased at an exponential rate. I'm not really dying to find out the reason, as I mostly just want things to go back to normal, when _my_ ass got stuffed, rather than _their_ asses getting _un-_ stuffed. Unfortunately I don't think that's going to be happening anytime soon.

Mel seems like she's done increasing the, frankly unbelievable, weight on my face. It nearly spans the width of her bed, and... wait what is she doing? Oh, she appears to have taken off the panties... leaving them on my face. And now she's lubing up my ass. Well, I can't say I didn't want it.

About 45 seconds later she unleashes her other load in me, clearly at the edge from the preceding events. A few minutes pass before she removes her gigantic pile of shit wrapped in panties from on top of my face, and I can breath.... mostly untainted air again.

“That was great,” she tells me, in the same excited but satisfied tone she used the first time she fucked me. This was going to be a problem, wasn't it? Rhetorical question. Of course it was.

~~~~~~~~~

After another few months of somehow successfully juggling three romantic lives with three very hung scat fetishists, the world was bound to throw another insane curveball at me. There's no way fate would be satisfied with what I'd gotten up to this point. So of course, what else can I say when, within the span of a week, Mel, Izumi, and Sylvia all decide they want to elevate our sex lives one step further? I say “Yeah, sure, me wearing ultra stretchy panties and letting you shit inhuman loads into them and having me carry it around sounds really sexy.”

I mean, I didn't _actually_ say that. THEY said it, and I gave my usual non-answers that were all somehow interpreted as enthusiastic acceptance. Because of course they were. Because of course I can't just properly refuse them. If my dumb ass had stopped and thought about the consequences of dating all these girls at once and continually accepting their escalating requests in the bedroom, then my dumb ass wouldn't be cocooned in someone else's waste right now.

The first to suggest this was, go figure, Mel. The one with the biggest barrier to actually telling me what she really wanted to do with me, obviously she's going to be the quickest to turn things up a notch. There's not really a lot to what she did. She gave me a pair of her panties, we faced opposite directions, she reached down through her legs and pulled open my waistband and then.... let loose.

It felt... wrong. It was disgusting. This wasn't supposed to be something you felt. This wasn't something normal people did. But here I was, the ultimate bottom, having my bottom coated in the product of someone else's bottom.

My big dick goth GF was shitting into my panties, and.... I was kind of enjoying it. All this time around poop since my girlfriends revealed their deepest, darkest desires to me had not only desensitized me to it, but I'd started to get accustomed to it. Started to _like_ it. I was literally being corrupted by shit.

Now it turned out that first load Mel let out a few months prior was the biggest she'd ever produced, specifically holding it in for me, which, how kind. But her regular loads were still the biggest of the three women. By the time she was finished, it felt like I could barely walk. There's no way I was leaving Mel's studio like this, unless she somehow happened to have a particularly bottom heavy gigantic mascot costume at hand.

“God this is so fucking hot,” she says, interrupting my very important inner monologue about mascot asses. Her voice is dripping with lust. She takes the opportunity to shove her dick down my throat, which we didn't do very often on account of not being able to breathe around it and it cramping my jaw every time we tried, but the other side wasn't really an option at the moment so we had to make do.

Mel's huge cock didn't quite make it all the way down my throat, but it was juuuust close enough for her balls to tap my chin when she thrusted forward. I sat there trying not to focus on the bizarrely enchanting feeling in my lower body so as to manage my oxygen intake in the upper portion. Mel's musky scent far overpowered the stifled excrement smell, and I was starting to get a contact high from genitals.

She made one last powerful thrust, finally hilting her dick down my gullet, pubis making contact with face, balls making sweet sweet love to chin, and she let loose yet another load in me, this one far less conflicting in its enjoyability. I did not have an especially weird boner due to getting my throat jizzed down; that's perfectly normal. The weird part is from my girlfriend's shit loaded into my panties, obviously. Ask pretty much anybody and they'd say that's weird.

Not Sylvia and Izumi though. Sylvia's proclivities were mostly similar to Mel's, she liked the stretch open and let loose method quite a bit, though she would also on occasion still fill up a pair of panties she was wearing, but immediately afterward pull them off and request me to don them. It was.... I'm not going to lie. At this point I loved it. I don't know when the switch got flipped in me, or maybe it was a dial that had slowly been turning, but I seriously couldn't get enough of wearing my girlfriends' poop around their homes for hours at a time. I still got plenty of action from the frontal areas, my ass and throat were plenty stretched, but the new normal with all three girls was I remove my clothes, they remove theirs, sometimes just bottoms, I would put on the special panties, and the next several hours of time spent would either be casual hanging out, raucous fucking, or a mixture of the two, almost always involving or ending with my ass submerged in girlshit.

Ah but I forgot to mention Izumi's favorite position. She was a fair bit different in that she almost always wanted a fuck and then a fill. The panties I thought were special turned out to be pretty normal by this company's standards. Izumi bought several pairs of “couples' undies” which were essentially the same design and material of the ones I'd been wearing, but with extra stretchy leg holes, allowing for two people to share the same pair. She was the big spoon, obviously, and while I got the pleasure of getting pounded, she would, sometimes afterward, sometimes in the middle of it, release her massive load of shit into the panties, getting a nice present ready for me when she pulled out and exited the pair.

It felt like heaven, living a triple life with these beautifully disgusting and disgustingly beautiful women. I felt bad I was lying to them, but at the end of the day they all kind of pushed their own agendas onto me. I would've been fine just having a couple of no-strings fuckbuddies I could hang out with, but THEY were the ones who insisted we officially be girlfriend and enbyfriend. THEY were the ones who couldn't take my awkward mumbling as refusals to indulge in their sick pleasures, and THEY were the ones who filled my lonely, empty panties every day with their wonderful amazing loads of shit. It's all their faults.

~~~~~~~~~

So they eventually found out about each other. I won't go into the details. It involved some careless handling of phones, some incorrect names shouted in the bedroom, and some forgetting to take off a humongous pantyload filled with Sylvia's dumpings as I made my way over to Mel's place the next morning. I'm pretty sure nobody outside saw me, aside from those joggers and the guys driving to work, and the three buses full of commuters. Practically ghosted over to Mel's, I'm telling you.

The hammer was due to fall any second. They'd all contacted one another, using the numbers in my phone. They agreed to convene at a place they wouldn't tell me, and they'd discuss how they were going to handle things going forward.

I knew I was a dead man. There's no way they'd let me off with not only cheating but cheating TWICE. On EACH of them. What a fucking hubristic dumbfuck I was. I tried explaining things to them but none of them gave a response either way to what I said. This was the end for me.

After about an hour and a half of me waiting at the duplex I shared with Sylvia, the three of them came back. They entered the door, first Sylvia, then Izumi, then Mel. They were staring daggers at me. I was sweating bullets, waiting for it, just dreading what would come.

“So,” Izumi started, folding her arms. “We swapped some stories. Put what you said up against what we told each other. Came to a conclusion, and decided on a course of action.”

“While we're all very hurt that you deceived us for so long, we took what you said about us being... rather pushy to heart,” Mel continued, with a somewhat guilty tinge to her words at the end. I remember telling her in particular that most of her escalating requests were made in the middle of the throes of passion, or at the end of an exhaustive session. “Me especially, in that department.”

“Mel, I-” I started, before being cut off by a hand from Mel.

“HOWEVER. We all still love you, and we have faith you can be a good partner for all of us,” she states.

“Plus, these two are such fucking hot mamas,” Sylvia added, groping Izumi's ass.

“Fuck yes you are,” Izumi agreed, grabbing a handful of Sylvia's ample breast.

“AHEM,” coughed Mel loudly, before the other two could get too distracted.

“Hhrm. Yes. Anyway,” Izumi continued, snapping back to attention and facing me. “The point is, we're willing to give a try to.... all of us, together.”

I couldn't believe my ears. It was almost too good to be true. Not only were none of my girlfriends breaking up with me, but now they were all going to be dating each other too? No more triple life? No more splitting time between the three of them? Wh... what the fuck?

“Well? What do you have to say about that, Zef?” asked Mel.

“I.... feel like one of you killed me and I got mistakenly allowed into heaven,” I said weakly, tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't believe how wonderful these three were, to forgive someone as foolish and selfish as me. “I don't.... You guys... I....”  
“Sssshhhh....” Mel came forward, embracing me in a hug. “We get it. You didn't expect this, did you?”  
“I....”  
Sylvia and Izumi joined the hug, each kissing me lightly on the forehead, and then each other on the lips, way deeper. If I weren't in such an emotionally vulnerable state, I'd probably think this was really hot. Mel wiped some of my tears away and gave me a kiss as well.

“I don't deserve you guys.”  
“No, you really don't,” Izumi said in a bubbly voice. “But you're just too fucking cute. And that throat is sublime.”

“You can be sure of one thing from now on, Zef,” Sylvia said in a serious voice.

“W-what...?” I stammered, suddenly afraid of new consequences arising after my fears had been so assuaged.

“Your panties are going to be a lot more full.”  
A massive smile broke out on all of our faces. I could feel my dick tingling already.

~~~~~~~~~

Two months after Mel, Sylvia, and Izumi all declared their intention to share me, and each other, things had never been better. We found a very nice, sizable house in the suburbs a few neighborhoods away from mine and Sylvia's duplex. We managed to get it for way cheaper than you'd normally pay for a house this big, all because of a tiny error in construction. No, there wasn't a critical piece of the house missing. There was just no plumbing for toilets. Apparently the contractors who built the place got a screwed up version of the blueprints that never got toilets added to them, so all the bathrooms just had sinks and showers, with a tub in the master.

As you can probably guess, this wasn't a problem for us. Especially not when we've got a mobile toilet around my waist at all times. Well, as mobile as I can possibly be when I'm weighed down by dozens and dozens of pounds of my beautiful girlfriends' awesome shitloads.

“Zef sweetie! I gotta go again!” came the sweet serenade of Izumi's voice from the kitchen. Despite being a tomboy she was surprisingly the best cook of the four of us. It was only about 11 AM, so she was making lunch. I waddled my way through the house over to her, dragging the morning's deposits behind me. Already my panties had been filled more than I could've ever dreamed possible when this whole thing started, and the day wasn't even half over yet.

Izumi put the knife and ingredient she was working with down on the countertop, rinsed her hands for a second before pulling open my waistband and letting her lovely brown gift fill up the toilet even more. The girls had all stopped wearing bottoms around the house, only keeping some sweatpants by the door for when a package needed to be delivered, or a neighbor boy knocked his baseball into the backyard or something. The only full time bottoms in the house were currently encasing about half a human's body weight in girlshit, as well as my lucky ass and nearly always rigid cock. Obviously there were times when I'd need to change into a new pair, or slip out of them in order to grant one of the girls access to my well worn fuckhole, but about 90% of my day was spent wearing their shit.

What do we do with filled panties, you ask? I mean at this point are you really that worried about those kinds of details? We... donate it. To fertilizer companies. There you go, happy? The supplements the girls take actually give their shit exactly what plants crave, as it turns out.

Izumi finishes up and gets back to preparing lunch as Sylvia gets home from work for her lunch and bathroom break. She says “Hey Izzy!” and gives Izumi a big, sloppy kiss before making her way over to me. She stands behind me, straddling my immensely swolen panty load, pulling her pants down just enough as I stretch the band for her. She leans her head over my shoulder and says “Hey Zeffy!” and we share a kiss as she begins unloading.

“Where's Mel?” Izumi asks. Mel and Sylvia work in the same building and generally ride home together.

“Stuck on an assignment, had to skip lunch,” Sylvia responds, her shit cascade uninterrupted by the conversation. She has her arms wrapped around me and strokes my face while she shits in my panties.

“Awwww. I was making her favorite!” Izumi exclaims sadly.

“Put it in some tupperware and I'll bring it to her when I head back,” Sylvia says. She finishes pooping and gives me another kiss as she sits down, pulling her office slacks down and exposing her throbbing cock for me to enjoy. I promptly take the hint and begin sucking.

“I hope you guys can nail those promotions that let you remote in someday. It's lonely here all alone with only one person filling the toilet most of the day!” Izumi tells Sylvia.

“Tell me about it. There's nothing I want more right now,” she says, petting my head as I dutifully suck her off. “Though she'll probably be super backed up tonight, and that's always fun.” I get excited at the prospect of Mel taking a shit after spending all day without any release and increase my pace, as Sylvia ejaculates down my throat.

We continue chattering for the next hour or so as we eat lunch, Sylvia drops a few more turds into my panties before she leaves and Izumi continues alternating between housework and bathroom breaks. Mel and Sylvia eventually get home for the night, and then the fun _really_ begins.

Honestly, apart from hoping my girls can be home with me more often, there isn't a thing I would change about what we have. Except that I wish it had all happened sooner.

~~~~~~~~~

**EPILOGUE – 10 years later**

“Ready girls?” Mel asks, knowing the answer. She's already stroking her 15 inch goth milf cock.

“Oh yeah,” answers Izumi. The sporty girl had cut her hair short again recently, a look I really liked. Her 9 incher was rigid and twitching, but she wasn't touching it yet.

Sylvia simply chuckled, aim locked in, so hyper focused that her foot long was still flaccid.

I watched the trio in the special mirrors we'd gotten installed in the “ritual room” as we'd come to call it, to give me the best angle possible for our favorite activity. The waistband of my ultraspace compression panties was pulled out on the hook we had put in, to allow all of us to have access to our hands. Mel, Izumi, and Sylvia's asses were parked directly above my panties.

“Three... Two... One... GO!”

My absolutely incredible wives bore down, unleashing inhumanly huge log of shit after log of shit, directly into my panties. Their combined fury felt positively orgasmic. Years of interacting with and being encased in their shit had given me a bit of a hair trigger with the stuff, so my modest five inch cock fires its first load practically instantaneously. This was the expected outcome. My wives had been doing this for over a decade with me, they knew all the right buttons. Turns out it's mostly just the two: my prostate, and their mountains of shit.

As the four of us got older, we found that those “supplements” they'd bought had had a permanent effect on them. They didn't even really need to take them anymore. And yet they never stopped, because the effects never stopped compounding. They had gone from a few dozen pounds of shit over the course of a day, to hundreds and hundreds in one session.

How was I keeping all of it inside without flooding the house, and the whole neighborhood? Well didn't I mention the ultraspace compression panties earlier? New technology, very advanced, very difficult to explain. You probably wouldn't get it. But the gist of it is, no matter how much matter is within the panties, it will never fill up. But also, you can still feel it. You can feel _all_ of it. I've been wearing this same pair of panties for about 3 years now, only taking it off for sex (which we still have plenty of, by the way. Ton of double and triple penetration, it's honestly kind of vanilla at this point; not that we intend to stop anytime soon), and you'd think that surely I'd need to empty it out in order to get some new material in there to be able to feel it, but that's not the case at all! Every time my wives shit into my high-tech panties I can feel every little bit of it, including all of their previous handiwork still in there. What do you mean how is that possible? Didn't I just say it's VERY advanced technology?

Anyway, the best part is, it doesn't weigh you down at all! It compresses all the matter into normal panty size, so I can walk around the house and go into town as much as I want, while still getting to enjoy my girls' infinite gifts (Not that I get the chance to leave much, I'm pretty much an on-call toilet 24/7 for them). Though for those of us who do enjoy seeing the big bulging mess, there is a setting to allow a bit of compression relaxation, meaning we can still enjoy that side of things as well.

There WAS an incident about a year back with a pair of these things over on the other coast where the safety protocol in the firmware fully disabled, and a couple of people in a similar situation to ours let out about 10 months worth of exponentially increasing shit, and it ended up blanketing multiple states. Thankfully portal technology has progressed a long way recently, and it was dealt with pretty quickly. There's even talks of consumer grade portal devices coming to market in the next few years, including some for.... recreational use. Just thinking about the possibilities gives me goosebumps. Ah well, that's something to look forward to. I gotta live in the here and now, and right now my three insanely beautiful, hung wives are shitting about 1500 pounds of gorgeous brown logs into my reality bending panties for me as they make out with and jerk each other off. And I get to watch it all thanks to these mirrors.

After about an hour they finally finish up, unhooking my panties for me. Mel, who only came twice, takes the opportunity to fuck my throat for a little while until she's satisfied, while Sylvia and Izumi head into their home offices to get some work done. After she rams past my long vanished gag reflex for a bit, Mel cums a third time, which works her up just enough to need to go again. She takes her old favorite position of reaching under to pull out my waistband and lets fly another few hundred pounds of turd to add to my collection.

“I love you babe,” I say as she finally finishes up.

“And I love you, pumpkin,” she says, gently nuzzling my nose against hers before heading into her own office.

BZZZZT! Oh, how time flies! It's already been 20 minutes since the morning ritual ended, it's time for Sylvia's first bathroom break. The buzzer is a special custom augment for my panties that only I can hear, and it's synced to Sylvia's bowels. Izumi's get a DING! And Mel's have a gentle chime. The bathroom break schedule fluxuates daily, of course, but lately it typically it goes: morning ritual, Sylvia, Mel, Izumi, Mel, Sylvia, Izumi, Sylvia, Mel, Mel again, Izumi, and then we have the afternoon ritual, then more or less repeat the morning's pattern over the course of the evening, before the nighttime ritual, which is when they can REALLY let loose.

And finally, we go to bed all wearing the same pair of panties. I can't let my girls have an accident overnight, now can I? Plus I'd be devastated if we wasted any of their incredible shit. They trade off who gets to be the big spoon with me and whose cock gets to sleep in my butt every night, and we pretty much never fight over it.

Then we wake up and do it aaaaaaallll over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you spotted any glaring errors. As I said I pretty much wrote this all in one shot and tried my best to give it a second and third pass but I don't have a proofreader or anything. This was my first time writing erotica, and I enjoyed it quite a bit. I know not a lot of people are going to be into this, but you can't please everyone, especially not with something like hyper-compressing shit filled panties!


End file.
